If
by Rei Kageyama
Summary: "Akashi Seijuurou" aku memberitau namaku pada orang itu dengan nada suara yang kecil dan mungkin nyaris tidak bisa didengar olehnya. Laki-laki yang aneh tetapi aku sangat menyukai orang itu, aku harap suatu hari nanti jika aku masih hidup dan masih bisa menghirup udara segar aku ingin sekali bisa mengenal dia lebih dekat dan lebih banyak.


**Summary:**

"Akashi Seijuurou" aku memberitau namaku pada orang itu dengan nada suara yang kecil dan mungkin nyaris tidak bisa didengar olehnya. Laki-laki yang aneh tetapi aku sangat menyukai orang itu, aku harap suatu hari nanti jika aku masih hidup dan masih bisa menghirup udara segar aku ingin sekali bisa mengenal dia lebih dekat dan lebih banyak.

"Kami-sama, ijinkan aku untuk bisa bersama dengan dia" pintaku dalam hati.

**Title: If ...**

**Disclaimers: Kuroko no Basuke**

**Rate: T**

**Genre(s): Romance, Hummor, Sci-fi**

**Status: **_**OneShoot**_

**Want to know? Just read**

"Akashi-sama" tanpa menghiraukan panggilan itu, laki-laki berambut merah itu melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamarnya.

"Aku lelah, kita lanjutkan saja pembicaraan itu besok. Selamat malam"

"Baik, Tuan muda"

Perintah apa pun yang dikeluarkan adalah mutlak, tidak ada yang bisa melanggar perintah dari laki-laki yang bernama Akashi Seijuro, jika kalian masih sayang pada nyawa atau pun tubuh kesayangan kalian.

'Ini minggu yang ke dua, setelah kejadian yang mengejutkan itu. Tidak aku sangka hal ini akan terjadi' inner Akashi.

"Bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu!" Akashi berusaha untuk bisa tidur, hasilnya dia selalu terjaga disaat malam hari dan hanya bisa tidur saat pagi hari. Akashi mengidap penyakit aneh semenjak lulus SMA.

Minggu kedua dijalani Akashi, tetapi hasilnya sama saja tetap Akashi tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Saat matahari mulai terlihat disanalah saatnya Akashi untuk tidur, disaat semua orang mulai menjalankan aktivitasnya, Akashi akan mulai tidurnya.

"Apa tuan muda akan segera sehat ? aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan beliau" ucap seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam masuk ke kamar Akashi untuk menyeka dan mengganti baju tuannya.

Akashi yang tertidur terlihat sangat manis dan juga wajahnya terlihat lebih tenang dari biasanya. Karena Akashi akan menikah dengan anak dari sahabat ayahnya, para pelayan yang memang khusus untuk Akashi merasa terkejut dan sedikit kecewa karena 'Tuan muda' mereka akan pergi dari rumah Utama keluarga Akashi.

"Sebentar lagi ulang tahun Seijuro-sama, tapi tanggal itu adalah hari dimana Seijuro-sama akan melakukan acara pertunangan" kata seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan berprawakan tinggi.

'Mau bagaimana lagi ini adalah keputusan Tuan Besar, kita hanya bisa mengikuti perintahnya saja'

'Jika saja Seijuro-sama tidak pernah mengalami kecelakaan waktu itu, pasti Seijuro-sama sudah bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya'

#

#

"Nee, Kurokocchi apa kau sibuk hari ini ?" laki-laki berambut kuning dan lebih tinggi dari laki-laki yang disebelahnya.

"Tidak ada, memangnya kenapa Kise-kun ?" laki-laki yang bernama Kuroko itu bertanya balik pada laki-laki yang bernama Kise.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ketaman bunga sakura ? aku dengar salah satu pohon sakura disana sangat bagus" ajak Kise dengan bersemangat.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin beli milkshake di Maji Burger" dengan muka polosnya Kuroko menyatakan hal yang tidak dikira.

"Terserah Kurokocchi" Kise hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti Kuroko.

#

#

"_Jika harus diam saja itu membuat badanku sakit semua! SIAL! Jika saja aku bisa mengalahkan dia! Semua ini tidak akan terjadi! SIAL! SIAL!_" beberapa lemparan bola terus masuk ke dalam _ring_ basket, tanpa ada yang melesat satu pun.

"SIAL!" lemparan terakhir itu adalah akhir dari permainan.

"Tenanglah Kagami Taiga" laki-laki berambut hitam berprawakan kurang lebih sama dengannya, melemparkan handuk pada laki-laki yang sudah duduk dikursi luar lapangan.

"MANA BISA AKU TENANG, Himuro Tatsuya! Sejak kembali ke Amerika, aku tidak mengira lapangan kita sudah diambil oleh mereka!" sambil makan laki-laki yang bernama Kagami itu tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Maka dari itu, besok kita akan rebut kembali" laki-laki yang bernama Himuro itu duduk disebelah Taiga.

"Besok aku beri kau jalan untuk menggalahkan mereka" sambung Tatsuya sambil tersenyum pada Taiga.

"Itu yang aku tunggu" seringai licik terlihat dari wajah Taiga.

#

#

'_Lucky Item hari ini adalah boneka beruang dan juga kalian harus berhati-hati pada mereka yang berbintang Leo dan Taurus keberuntungan kalian bisa saja menjadi kesialan untuk kalian_'

"Sepertinya hari ini aku akan dirumah saja, sudah terlalu sering aku keluar rumah" ucap laki-laki berambut hijau lumut itu sambil membaca koran.

"Apa kau yakin, Shin-chan ?" kata laki-laki yang sudah duduk didepannya dengan tatapan seperti mengolok.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak!, Takao!" tanpa melihat kearah laki-laki yang ada disebelahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti atau aku _shoot_ kau!" lanjut Midorima sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

#

#

"Apa kau akan kembali ke Jepang, Taiga ?" Himuro bertanya pada Kagami yang sedang asik dengan bola basketnya.

"Aku... aku tidak tau tapi, aku akan kembali jika aku sudah bisa menanagkan pikiranku..." mendengar jawaban itu Himuro memeluk Kagami dari belakang.

"Tapi aku harap saat aku kembali ke Jepang, semua sudah kembali seperti dulu" lanjut Kagami sambil memejamkan matanya dan mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi.

**Flash Back ON**

"_AKASHI-KUN AWAS!" suara teriakan terdengar begitu jelas ditelinga semua orang, Akashi yang juga mendengarnya tidak bisa menghindar lagi._

"_KAGAMI-KUN!"_

_Satu kedipan mata Akashi memperlihatkan mata heterochome pada Kagami yang sudah memeluknya dan berhasil menyelamatkannya dari ajal yang sudah menunggunya, meskipun Akashi tidak terluka itu membuat yang lainnya bisa tenang tapi tidak untuk Kagami. Demi menyelamatkan Akashi, Kagami membahakan dirinya sendiri dan pada akhirnya harus dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit._

"_Bagaimana dengan keadaan, Kagami-kun ?" tanya Kuroko pada dokter yang sudah keluar dari ruang UGD._

'_Jika laki-laki yang kekar itu, bukan masalah yang besar tapi jika tidak segera dilakukan tindakan pertolongan dia tidak akan selamat dan laki-laki yang berambut merah itu dia tidak apa-apa, aku juga sudah memberi obat penanang dan sepertinya dia juga kurang tidur' jelas Dokter itu pada Kuroko dan Himuro._

_Menghela nafas lega dan khawatir Himuro mulai menenangkan dirinya, apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya adalah membawa Kagami kembali ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan pengobatan disana. Himuro ingin Kuroko merahasiakan ini pada Akashi dan tidak usah untuk membahas lagi kejadian tadi._

_Tepat dihari itu juga Himuro membawa Kagami kembali ke Amerika._

**Flash Back OFF**

**JEPANG, 14 DESEMBER 2XXX. 15.00**

"Akhirnya, aku kembali ke Jepang" baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di bandara sudah membuat semua orang heran melihat laki-laki ini.

"Kagami-kun, _Okaiiri_" Kuroko tersenyum pada Kagami seperti biasa Kagami menjaga jaraknya, mengingat Kuroko selalu membawa anjing peliharaannya kemana-mana.

"Kagami-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu ? kau kembali disaat turnamen dimulai, pada _–senpai_ menunggumu" didalam taksi Kuroko menanyakan pada Kagami tentang kepergianany ke Amerika yang secara mendadak atau mungkin skanrio palsu yang dia buat bersama dengan Himuro.

**Flash Back ON**

"_Ini demi kebaikan Taiga dan juga Akashi-san" Himuro mengatakan hal yang mungkin tidak harus dia katakan pada Kuroko._

"_Apa maksudmu Himuro-san ?" tanya Kuroko yang masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang mereka alami._

"_Sebentar lagi, Taiga akan kembali ke Jepang saat Taiga sudah sampai di Jepang jangan bicarakan tentang kejadian tabrak lari yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu, karena Taiga tidak ingat sama sekali tentang apa yang telah terjadi sudah begitu aku yakin Akashi-san juga begitu" Himuro menjelaskan pada Kuroko, karena kejadian tabrak lari itu hanya Himuro dan Kuroko yang menjadi saksi mata saat kejadian itu._

"_Aku mengerti"_

"_Begitu juga dengan Akashi-kun, setelah kejadian itu semua kembali seperti dulu. Akashi-kun juga tidak ingat dengan kejadian tebrak lari waktu itu, sampai saat ini keadaan Akashi-kun baik-baik saja" lanjut Kuroko sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat membuatnya khawatir._

"_Kalau begitu aku titip Taiga padamu Kuroko-kun" pembicaraan di telpon berakhir dengan baik, Himuro menitipkan Kagami padanya dan berharap semoga saja Kagami dan Akahshi tidak mengingat kejadian tabrak lari waktu itu._

**Flash Back OFF**

.

.

"Jadi tempat ini sudah berubah banyak saat aku tinggalkan ke Amerika" ujar Kagami saat melihat gedung sekolah SMA Seiri yang baru.

"Hari ini adalah pengucpan sumpah di atap, tidak berubah masih sama dengan saat kita masih bersekolah disini" Kuroko berjalan menuju atap sekolah bersama dengan Kagami untuk bertemu dengan Aida Riko dan anggota _Reguler_ team basket Seirin yang akan bermain di Inter-high.

"KISE NANAMI! KELAS 1-A, NOMOR 8! AKU INGIN MENJADI PEMAIN BASKET NOMOR 1 DI JEPANG DAN MENJADI IDOLA TERKENAL" seorang anak Perempuan berteriak dari atap dengan bangga. Tahun ini berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ekskul basket boleh mengucap sumpah saat upacara.

"Midorima Seiri kelas 1-A, nomor 12, membawa nama SMA Seirin menjadi SMA TERKUAT!" seorang anak perempuan berambut hijau itu berteriak dengan lantang dan santai, sangat berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya.

Satu per satu anggota basket SMA Seirin mengucap sumpah mereka, bisa dilihat dengan jelas Aida Riko mantan pelatih mereka akan tetap berada di Seirin untuk menjadi pelatih tetap disana sebagai hadiah.

"Yang terakhir adalah Aomine Sakura, terakhir adalah giliranmu sebegai meneger team basket Putri" seperti biasa Riko meminta dengan normal namun sangat memaksa.

"Aomine Sakura, Menager basket SMA SEIRIN! Kelas 1-C, nomor 2, MEMBAWA NAMA SEIRIN KE WINTER-CUP! DENGAN BANGGA!" setelah berteriak gadis ini mundur beberapa langkah untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, _Kantoku_" Kagami memecahkan kebahagiaan Riko setelah puas melihat semua anak buahnya memngucap sumpah.

"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja, Kagami-kun" Riko tersenyum manis di depan kagami dan juga Kuroko.

"Sepertinya seirin mengalami banyak perubahan setelah kita semua lulus dan dua orang itu mengingatkan kalian pada Kise dan Midorima" Kuroko melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Nanami-chan dan Seiri-chan adalah anak Kise dan Midorima, saat melihat mereka aku sangat terkejut sudah begitu, kemampuan basket mereka kurang lebih sama dengan orang tuanya" Riko memperlihatkan data basket SMA Seirin yang baru.

"Aomine... Sakura ? jangan-jangan ..."

"Benar dia adalah anak Aomine dan Momoi, kemampuan bermain basketnya juga sangat bagus dan juga analisanya juga sangat akurat, 3 orang ini adalah anak-anak dari Kiseki no Sedai" Riko mengungkap rahasia siapa sebenarnya anak-anak ini.

#

#

"_Bagaimana keadaan di Jepang ?_"

"Seperti biasa tapi, bagitu banyak hal yang juga ikut berubah saat terakhir kali aku meninggalkan Jepang"

"_Enjoy your day in Japan_"

"Yeah, I will"

Pembicaraan berakhir dengan begitu baik, Kagami meletakkan phonselnya di salah satu meja yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Terpaku sesaat dengan foto sewaktu SMA bersama dengan anggota _Reguler_ Seirin dan bersama dnegan mereka yang dulu lawan kini menjadi kawan.

"Sebentar lagi salju akan turun, natal akan tiba dan setelah itu tahun baru. Seandainya aku bisa merayakan bersama dengan-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba – tiba, Kagami merasa kepalanya sangat sakit.

"_Siapa laki-laki itu ?_" terlintas dipikirannya seorang laki-laki memakai Yukata berdiri dibawah pohon sakura.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bermain basket bersama, Kagamicchi~" dengan memasanga senyumannya yang paling manis Kise mencoba untuk meniru gerakan Kagami.

"Hmm, benar juga sudah lama sekali. Aku tidak terkejut jika kau sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak sudah begitu sifat kalian berdua tidak ada bedanya" satu lagi _three poin_ yang Kagami lakukan.

"Setidaknya dia bisa melanjutkan keinginanku untuk bisa bermain basket lagi" Kise memperlihatkan senyuman yang aneh.

"Karena sudah lama aku tidak pulang ke Jepang, bagaimana jika besok kita semua berlibur ? benar juga, Kise bawa anak dan istrimu dan juga berikan ini pada Midorima, A(h)omine dan Riko _–kantoku._ Ini untuk semua, lagi pula aku bukan orang yang tega tentu saja isinya sama dengan milikmu" Kagami membalikkan badannya dan sekali lagi membuat _threee poin_, yang sebenarnya Kagami sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedang blushing.

"Tidak aku kira ternyata, Kagamicchi orang yang sangat baik~" goda Kise sambil memperlihatkan senyuman yang aneh bin ajaib itu.

"Nee, Kagami-kun memangnya dimana letak pemandian air panas itu ?" dengan polos Kuroko menanyakan tempat yang akan mereka datangi besok.

"Jika aku tidak salah itu ada di Kyoto, ada apa Kuroko ?" melihat kembali phonselnya untuk memastikan tempat yang akan mereka datangi besok.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin tau" dengan mudah Kagami mengatakan akan pergi ke Kyoto, hanya memasang senyum palsu untuk membuat Kagami tidak banyak bertanya mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Kuroko ingin bunuh diri.

#

#

"_Mosshi mosshi_ Himuro-san, ada hal penting yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu" tanpa basa basi Kuroko menghubungi Himuro sesampainya dirumah.

"_Ada apa Kuroko-san ?_" tanya Himuro karena masih binggung tiba-tiba Kuroko menelponnya.

"Sepertinya cepat atau lambat, ingatan Kagami-kun akan kembali jika bertemu dengan Akashi-kun dan mungkin hal yang sama juga akan terjadi pada Akashi-kun" tanpa banyak penjelasan Kuroko menyampaikan apa yang dia dengar langsung dari Kagami.

"_Apa kau juga ikut besok ?_" nada bicara Himuro berubah drastis menjadi lebih serius.

"Tentu saja aku akan ikut karena Kagami-kun meminta semuanya untuk ikut" Kuroko sudah mulai bisa membaca jalan pikiran Himuro.

"_Kalau begitu aku titipkan Taiga padamu_" nada bicara Himuro sudah kembali seperti semula tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kuroko, Himuro lebih dulu menutup pembicaraan.

**KYOTO, 18 DESEMBER 2XXX. 10.45**

"Yo lama tidak berjumpa, Kagami" sapa seorang laki-laki beprawakan sama dengannya hanya saja warna kulit mereka yang berbeda.

"Ko-konnichiwa" disambung dengan wajah yang malu-malu oleh Sakura.

"Tidak aku kira semuanya akan datang-nanodayo" sambil memperbaiki kaca matanya sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah darinya.

"Kagami-kun, sepertinya hanya kau dan aku saja yang tidak mempunyai pasangan" dengan mukanya polos Kuroko mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat mudah.

"Kau benar juga" dengan santai Kagami hanya membalasnya bersamaan dengan itu angin bertiup dengan lembut hingga membuat beberapa helai bunga _sakura_ ikut beterbangan.

"Semuanya sudah disini semua-ssu, bagaimana jika kita langsung saja masuk aku sudah tidak sabar-ssu" diantara semuanya hanya Kise yang merasa sangat bersemangat.

"Dari yang aku dengar disini ada spa, sauna dan perawatan khusus gadis lainnya~" lanjut Nanami dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Kise (ayahnya).

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukan _check in_, meletakkan barang-barang kita dikamar, setelah itu kita bisa berjalan-jalan bukan ? saat malam harinya, kita bisa menikmati pemandian dihotel ini" tidak mau diam Momoi dan Riko memberikan usul.

"SETUJU!" tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu, dengan cekatan semuanya memesan kamar dan langsung berjalan - jalan mengelilingi Kyoto.

.

.

"Padahal ini bulan Desember, aku baru tau kalau ada pohon sakura yang bisa mekar disaat salju akan turun" Kagami memandangi pohon sakura yang ada ditaman kota.

"Itu karena pohon sakura disini berbeda dengan yang ada di Tokyo, pohon sakura disini akan berbunga pada 2 musim saja" jelas seorang laki-laki beprawakan pendek, kulitnya putih.

Entah perasaan apa yang sedang Kagami rasakan, rasanya sudah lama sekali dan seperti ada sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan jika bersama dengan orang yang ada disebelahnya Kagami hanya bisa tersenyum saat mulai menatap wajah laki-laki yang ada disebelahnya itu.

"Aku adalah pemilik taman ini" lanjut laki-laki mungil itu.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, saya hanya wisatawan yang kebetulan sedang berlibur ke Kyoto. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda" Kagami menikmati keindahan bunga sakura yang beterbangan.

Entah apa yang sedang Kagami pikirkan dengan _repleks_ Kagami memberihkan rambut laki-laki yang ada di depannya itu tanpa ada permisi, tanpa ada pertahanan atau sudah siap kehilangan wajahnya laki-laki itu sudah menodongkan guntingnya di depan mata Kagami. Tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu wajahnya yang tadi terlihat sangat tenang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan seperti kucing yang sudah siap untuk bertarung, sedangkan Kagami hanya bisa terduduk karena terkejut.

"Bi-bisa kah kau menyimpan itu ? sudah begitu aku masih mau hidup" sebe;ah tangan Kagami sedang memeriksa jantungnya apa masih bekerja dengan baik atau sudah berhenti.

"Jangan lakukan hal yang seperti itu lagi jika kau masih mau hidup! Sudah begitu kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu, apa perlu aku mendaratkan guntingku dulu diwajahmu ?" memperlihatkan mata _heterochomo_-nya pada Kagami.

"Kagami Taiga, seorang wisatawan yang numpang lewat" tanpa meninggalkan koma Kagami memperkenalkan dirinya, pada laki-laki itu.

"Sudah sore" ucap laki-laki itu pelan.

"Kau, akan berapa lama kau ada di Kyoto ?" lanjutnya tanpa melihat Kagami yang sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat dia terjatuh tadi.

"Mungkin sekitar 3 – 4 minggu, benar juga aku belum tau namamu. Namamu siapa ?" sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat tadi Kagami perlahan meninggalkan laki-laki itu.

"Akashi Seijuuro" Akashi memberi tau namanya dengan suara yang pelan dan hampir tidak bisa terdengar.

"Kalau begitu sampai besok, Akashi" Kagami menghilang disaat bersamaan dengan langit yang menjadi gelap.

#

#

"Tempat ini benar-benar sangat sempurna untuk bersantai-ssu apa lagi jika bersama dengan keluarga. Benar juga, disini hanya Kagamicchi dan Kurokocchi saja yang belum memiliki keluarga, bagaimana jika kami yang mencarikan untuk kalian ?" Kise memberi saran pada Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Sepertinya kau tidak tau iya, Kuroko sudah menikah dan sekarang istrinya sedang hamil makanya dia tidak membawa pasangannya" Kagami menjelakan dengan santai.

"Sudah begitu, aku terkejut saat mengetehui kalau Hyuga_-senpai_ akan menikah dengan Riko_-kantoku _" lanjut Kagami sambil nematap Hyuga, mantan kapten Seirin.

"Ak-aku juga tidak tau kalau aku akan menikah dengan Riko, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat" menyambunyikan mukanya yang sudah merah sempurna seperti apel.

"Jadi hanya tinggal Kagamicchi saja yang belum menikah ?" terlihat senyum licik dari wajah Kise.

"Aku masuk duluan" Kagami bergegas meninggalkan keramaian dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar ganti dan berjalan menuju kamar untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Sebelum Kagami pergi Kuroko hanya bisa merenungi tatapan yang Kagami perlihatkan padanya, sebuh tatapan yang pebuh dengan kehampaan. Tali takdir sudah tidak bisa diputuskan untuk kedua kalinya karena semakin sering terputus makan akan kuat tali itu terbentuk kembali.

"_Akashi Seijuurou kah ? kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak asing dari dia, senyuman dan tingkah lakunya itu benar-benar tidak asing buatku, rasanya seperti sudah lama tidak berjumpa ada apa dengan perasaan ini ?_" inner Kagami sambil menikmati pemandangan malam yang tenang dikamarnya.

"Besok akan berjumpa lagi dengan orang itu, semoga saja aku bisa tau sesuatu" menutup jendela dan mematikan lampu bergegas untuk tidur, untuk melanjutkan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Kyoto.

**KYOTO, 19 DESEMBER 2XXX. 13.00**

"Aku tidak percaya hari ini bahkan kau membawa benda tajam itu lagi ? asalkau tau aku bukan orang jahat, aku hanya seorang wisatawan biasa" dengan sekali menghela nafas Kagami menjaga jarak bersama dengan Akashi.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk berjaga-jaga, karena banyak orang jahat yang tidak aku ketahui dan mungkin saja kau juga adalah musuhku" Akashi menodongkan guntingnya dihadapan Kagami dan memperlihatkan matanya yang indah itu.

"Matamu itu sangat indah, meskipun berbeda sebelah tapi itu terlihat sangat cocok denganmu apa lagi jika dilihat sekilas kau seperti anak SMP" Kagami berusaha mencairkan suasana diantara keduanya.

"Ini karena tumor, jadi salah satu mataku harus diambil dan sebegai gantinya ada pendonor yang memberikan sebelah matanya untukku" menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai berubah menjadi merah.

"Jadi begitu, kalau tidak salah kemarin kau bilang namamu Akashi kan ? boleh aku memanggilmu Akashi-kun" sekali lagi Kagami mencoba untuk membuat Akashi mengangkat kepalanya.

"Boleh saja"

"_Aneh, kenapa aku merasa sangat tenang jika bersama dengan dia ? padahal baru kemarin kami bertemu tapi kenapa aku merasa seperti ini sudah sering terjadi bahkan tubuhku merasa tidak sabar ingin mendekapnya_" inner Akashi. Entah apa yang merasuki Akashi tanpa sadar Akashi memeluk Kagami, begitu juga dengan Kagami tiba-tiba dia membalas pelukan Akashi.

"_Hangat..._" inner keduanya.

.

.

.

"Kagami-kun, besok kau mau menemaniku ke rumah sakit kan ?" saat makan malam Kuroko meminta Kagami untuk menemaninya ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya.

"Te-tentu saja" entah apa yang sedang dilamunkan oleh Kagami saat itu, tentu saja membuat Kuroko merasa khawatir.

"_Kagami-kun..._" inner Kukoro saat melihat ekspresi wajah Kagami yang kembali masuk kedalam dunianya.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Kagami-kun" hanya Kuroko dan Kagami saja yang menetap di Kyoto dan tidak untuk yang lainnya.

"_Konnichiwa_ sebuh kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini, Kagami-kun" Akashi menyapa Kagami bersama dengan Kuroko dengan senyumannya.

"Aku juga sangat terkejut kita bertemu disini, Akashi-kun" meskipun hanya sebentar tapi pertemuan itu berakhir dengan sebuah kejadian yan tidak terkira oleh siapa pun.

"KAGAMI-KUN!" Kuroko menangkap tubuh Kagami yang tiba-tiba tumbang, tanpa banyak bicara para pearawat yang melihat langsung membawa Kagami ke ruang UGD tidak lama setelah itu Akashi juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"_Sepertinya memang tidak bisa dipisahkan, jika takdir sudah menagatakan mereka akan selalu bersama sampai mati makan itu akan terjadi meskipun banyak halangan yang akan terlihat diddepan_" inner Kuroko saat melihat Kagami dan Akashi terbaring diruang UGD dengan selang oksigen yang terpasang di hidung keduanya.

Yang terlintas hanyalah kenangan dan ingatan yang sudah lama terkunci, kini telah terbuka dan memperlihatkan pada sang pemilik yang sebenarnya.

"**Selamat Datang, Taiga"**

"**Semua akan kembali seperti dulu"**

"_Hangat_"

"**Kau itu suamiku bukan ? aku percaya Taiga bisa melakukannya"**

"_Suami ? benar kita sudah menikah"_

"**Taiga, Selamat pagi"**

"**Kau janji akan mengajariku memasak bukan ? ayo ajarkan aku memasak"**

"**Taiga"**

"**Taiga ..."**

"_Senyuman itu, tawa itu, aku ingin melihat semua itu lagi. aku ingin semua yang selalu kau berikan padaku, aku ingin semuanya. Karena hanya kau yang akan menjadi pelengkap dari hidupku"_

#

#

**Beberapa bulan kemudian ...**

"Taiga, _Ohayo_" suara yang tidak mungkin bisa terlupakan.

"Ohayo, Seijuurou" sebuah sambutan yang sangat manis disaat mereka baru bangun.

"Tangan yang besar dan juga dekapan yang nyaman, terasa sangat hangat" ucap Akashi pelan, hampir tidak didengar oleh Kagami.

"Seijuurou" pertahanan yang berhasil diruntuhkan membuat Kagami puas memberikan _Morning Kiss_ pada istrinya.

"Taiga, kau harus membayar untuk itu !" sebuah gunting sudah bersiaga dijemari Akashi dan bersiap untuk mencabik kulit Kagami.

_Setelah kejadian yang sangat menyedihkan kini sudah berubah menjadi sebuah keajaiban dan jalan takdir cinta mereka, Akashi Seijuurou dan Kagami Taiga. Barapa kalipun tali ikatan diputuskan, semakin kuat pertahanan yang bentuk untuk menjaga hal itu._

**end**


End file.
